


(Cover) King of Mars by HGRising

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina





	(Cover) King of Mars by HGRising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HGRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/gifts).
  * Inspired by [King of Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415969) by [HGRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/pseuds/HGRising). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/45163159422/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
